


A Little Dip

by transjnpr



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transjnpr/pseuds/transjnpr
Summary: Ruby urges Weiss to try one of her favourite childhood pastimes.
Relationships: whiterose - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	A Little Dip

When Weiss had said she wanted to go to the beach for a date, Ruby had been all for it. But this…this was not what she’d had in mind.

“You’re really just gonna lie on that towel all day and roast?”

“It’s called _tanning_ , Ruby,” Weiss explained. “Why waste all this sunshine?”

Ruby hopped on her feet impatiently. “But look at all that water!” She waved her hand towards the sea. “There’s a whole ocean there just waiting to be splashed in!” She stared longingly at it. So cool and inviting and the waves were just so perfect…

Weiss sighed. “We’re _adults_.”

Ruby held up a finger. “Okay, for the record, I don’t turn 18 for a whole month. But _also-_ ” She gestured wildly at the ocean again. “-there are plenty of adults in the water! Anyone can do it!”

Weiss gave the ocean a dubious look. “I don’t know…”

Ruby tugged on her arm. “Come ooonnn, it’ll be fun! Yang and I used to do it all the time, but I haven’t been able to do it since starting Beacon and that was _so long_ ago!” She gave Weiss her best puppy dog eyes. “Pllleeeassseee?”

Weiss sighed again and gave her a soft smile, clearly unable to resist her girlfriend’s charm. “Fine. But I’d better not get bitten by any…crab Grimm or anything.”

“Hah,” Ruby waved her hand dismissively. “There aren’t any crab Grimm on this part of the beach.”

“Wait… _this_ part?”

“Come on!” Ruby grabbed Weiss’ hand and tagged her across the beach to where the sand was damp and packed together from the waves that constantly rolled over it.

“You’ve gotta wait for a wave to reach you to start off with,” She explained to Weiss, eagerly watching one rise. “Start small, then you get closer.”

Weiss’ grip on her hand tightened.

The wave rose to its peak and then gently lowered to the ground as it came closer, sending a thin pool of water over their bare feet. Weiss squeaked and instantly jumped back.

“It’s _cold!_ ”

Ruby stared at her. “You’re literally from Atlas.”

“That doesn’t mean I _enjoy_ the cold!” Weiss protested. “Besides, I didn’t exactly grow up being freezing all the time.”

“Well don’t worry, you get used to it,” Ruby explained. “It’s not so bad after the first few times, I promise.”

Weiss still frowned, but she let Ruby gently pull her forward again. When the next wave came, she stiffened, but stayed in place and as it retreated and grains of sand pulled away from under and around their feet, her expression turned to one of curiosity.

“Weird, isn’t it?” Ruby asked. “It used to scare me a bit as a kid, until I realized the waves weren’t going to take me along with the sand.” She chuckled. She remembered clinging to her father and begging him not to let the ocean take her as he gently chuckled and explained that it wasn’t strong enough.

“It’s almost…soothing.” Weiss answered as another wave rolled over their feet. “I like it.”

Ruby grinned. “See? I knew you would. Wanna go in deeper?”

Discomfort fluttered across Weiss’ face and her grip on Ruby’s hand tightened again. “I…”

Ruby gazed at her in confusion before something clicked in her mind. “Wait, are you…scared off the ocean?”

Weiss briefly looked indignant, “I’m not-” She sighed. “I…I guess I am a little nervous.” She stared out across the endless blue depths. “I know I’ve been near the ocean before, but…not like this. It’s different when you’re battling than when you actually have the time to think about what could go wrong.”

Ruby squeezed her hand. “Hey, it’s okay,” She replied gently. “It’s understandable to be nervous when you haven’t grown up doing this kind of thing; lots of people are. But that’s why I’m here and I promise I won’t let anything happen to you.” She smiled softly. “Do you trust me?”

The concern drained from Weiss’ face, replaced with affection. “Always.”

Ruby gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and turned back to the ocean. “Let’s just take this one step at a time. And if you want to stop, just let me know and we can go back.”

Weiss nodded. “Okay. I think I’m ready to go a bit further.”

“Just keep a hold of my hand.” Ruby replied. “I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> ayy new oneshot that i wrote instead of drawing like i said i was going to.


End file.
